Trailmon
Trailmon is a Machine Digimon whose name and design are derived from trail and trains, with each species of Trailmon drawing inspiration from separate sources to individualize them. Battle Armament Trailmon The Battle Armament Trailmon is a Trailmon heavily modified for battle. Digimon Next Mummymon of the Commandments likes riding around in these armored Trailmon. Attacks *'Cool Running' * Dark Trailmon The Dark Trailmon is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from darkness. Digimon Frontier The Dark Trailmon runs from the Dark Terminal to the Human World. He brings Takuya back to the Human World after his crisis of faith and returns him once he finds his resolve again. Dave Wittenberg voices the Dark Trailmon in the style of Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Angler) Angler is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the anglerfish. Digimon Frontier Angler is the train that took Koji to the Digital World. He is quite fond of chocolate. A Trailmon near death was in the Trailmon Graveyard, where Zoe Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, and Tommy Himi went to find information on the Rose Morning Star, and conned them into cleaning him up in time for rebirth. Another was shown competing with Tommy in the Great Trailmon Race. In the english version Angler speaks with a german accent Dave Wittenberg voices Angler the Trailmon in the style of Heimlich the Caterpillar from A Bug's Life. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Ball) }} Trailmon (Ball) is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the ball. It is listed in the Digimon Series Memorial Book as Diginorimon. Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon The DigiDestined are shown riding Ball in the beginning of the movie. Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Buffalo) Buffalo is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the buffalo. Digimon Frontier Buffalo laughs a lot and nearly runs over the DigiDestined in episode 5. He competes with ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon and he always bullies Worm during the The Great Trailmon Race. He and his partners are defeated by Worm and BurningGreymon who win the race. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (C-89 Model) The Trailmon (C-89 Model) is a Trailmon whose design is derived from the Shinkansen bullet trains. It can adopt a battle form named to protect its passengers. Digimon Next Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Franken) Franken is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the fictional Frankenstein's monster. Digimon Frontier Franken carries Koji around the Digital World. He likes to sleep. He's a little sarcastic, very laid back and talks like a New Yorker in the English version. He also competes with Koji in the Great Trailmon Race. Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Kettle) Kettle is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the kettle. Digimon Frontier Kettle helps the DigiDestined—and Seraphimon's egg—escape from the evil human-spirit Digimon. However, Grumblemon and Arbormon spy on him and trace his route back to the DigiDestined. He competes with Neemon in the Great Trailmon Race but is stopped short when Neemon is napping. Kettle speaks in phrases and metaphors. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Mole) Mole is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the mole. Digimon Frontier Mole is the only Trailmon that won't carry passengers because he is very ticklish. He also complains a lot. However, he does let Zoe Orimoto ride him during a race among the Trailmon. Dave Wittenberg voices Mole the Trailmon in the style of Droopy Dog. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Raccoon Dog) Raccoon Dog is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the raccoon dog. Digimon Frontier Raccoon Dog first appears in the Trailmon race where he partners with J.P. He also helped save the Digi-Eggs from the Forest of Beginning's destruction. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Cool Running' * Trailmon (Worm) Worm is a Trailmon whose name and design are derived from the worm. Digimon Frontier Worm carried all of the DigiDestined except Koji Minamoto (who rode on Angler instead) to the Digital World for the first time. Worm also wins the Great Trailmon Race with Takuya Kanbara. They almost lose the race due to the cheating of Buffalo, ShadowWereGarurmon and Doggymon, however Takuya digivolves to BurningGreymon and sends his Wildfire Tsunami attack into Worm's innards. Worm then breaths the fire on the Buffalo, defeating him and his partners and allowing Worm and a de-digivolved Takuya to win the race. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Cool Running' * Notes and References